Blast from the Past
by Rottweiler7692
Summary: Sam finds an old photo album in the trunk. Takes place in present, second season time. Please R&R!


Title: Blast from the Past 

Author: Rottweiler7692

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Summary: Sam finds an old photo album that was forgotten about in the trunk. Takes place after John's death.

Note: I thought of this when I was looking through one of my old photo albums from when I was a kid. I know I'm in the middle of 3 other stories and I'll try to update them soon too.

Please tell me what you think!

wWwWwWw

Sam rummaged through the back of the trunk of Dean's Impala. He was half cleaning it out and half looking for extra silver bullets. He felt something foreign and pulled it out slowly. It was a book of some sort.

When he got it out, he found that it was full of pictures. He flipped through it when something caught his eye. It was a photo of him, Dean, and John. They were sitting on the hood of the Impala, Sam on John's lap and Dean next to them. Sam and Dean were really young when the picture was taken. The photo itself was faded and creased; looking like it had been handled and scrutinized many times. Sam remembered that photo.

Looking through the album, he found several photos depicting Sam and Dean in their younger years and even a few with Mary. Losing track of time as he got lost in memories, Sam was completely out of it when Dean snapped his fingers in front his face.

"Find any silver bullets or anything that could have gotten lost in the sands of time in the trunk?" Dean said glancing at two bags; one filled with trash and the other filled with lost items including a battered and loved stuffed animal. Sam wordlessly held up the photo album. Dean's jaw dropped. He'd forgotten all about it and the last time he had seen it was when he'd made it with help from their father when Sam was away on a sleepover when they were young teenagers. Dean doubted that Sam even knew it existed and his suspicions were confirmed by the look on Sam's face.

"Do you know about this? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean steeled himself for a chick flick moment as he silently led Sam into the room of which they were staying in. He motioned for Sam to get comfortable because the album was pretty thick.

Sam got into his standard listening position next to Dean on one of the beds while Dean got into his storytelling position. Looking at Sam next to him, Dean was reminded of all the times he had to keep Sam occupied while their father was out. He was a really good storyteller and liar now because of all the stories he'd told his little brother before. Sammy would believe anything. Dean remembered those wide eyes as his little brother watched him and wondered what was going to happen next to the young hero that usually had a brother. Dean even sometimes told Sam his memories of their mother.

"Remember that time you went to that sleepover when you were about six?" "Yeah, I finally convinced you and Dad that nothing evil would hurt me at Billy's house. So?"

"That night I was bored and bugging Dad because I was missing you. It was the first time we were away from each other for the night. I guess Dad was in a good mood because he was cleaning one of his bags and he found this box of photos. Mom really liked taking pictures to preserve memories and there were a lot. One of Dad's friends gave him a camera and we took a fair amount of pictures after you were born and Mom died. Dad didn't really care but I wanted you to see them. Anyway, someone had given us a photo album and Dad helped me put the pictures together in the right order and put them in. I think Dad forgot about it too. Wish he could have seen it before he died." Dean stopped, surprised he had said so much.

He slowly opened the album to the first page. There, in Dean's shaky ten year old handwriting, was WINCHESTER PHOTO ALBUM 1980 – 1989.

The next page had a black and white photo of John and Mary the day they were married. John's eyes were full of laughter and happiness. Mary was smiling affectionately up at him. She was beautiful. Both brothers froze for a moment, staring at their now deceased parents. It suddenly felt so real. John and Mary were dead and all they had now was each other.

Sam unconsciously moved closer to Dean, seeking comfort in his older brother, like he had all those years. Dean turned the page. There were a couple of pictures of Mary pregnant with Dean and then there was baby Dean. He was a tiny screaming bundle in the first couple photos, and then he was an angelically smiling cute baby.

Sam laughed aloud at a picture of Dean with his face screwed up and their Dad making a face while holding him up and away from him. Even Dean had to smile. He'd just spit up on John. Usually, he was a little angel to both his parents and had lulled his father into a false sense of security.

There were more pictures of John and Mary holding up Dean. Sam and Dean were quiet as they looked through the pictures before Sam's birth, each for different reasons.

Sam was blaming himself for being psychic and killing this perfect, happy family. He was also a little envious of Dean who had the perfect life, or at least four years, with a loving family.

Dean was remembering those faultless four years with the help of the photos. Both brothers hated the demon that had torn the family apart and killed one of its key members.

Soon, they got to the point in time when Sam was born. There were pictures of Mary in the hospital with him and pictures of her, John, and Dean holding him. Sam seemed to be crying in every picture and Dean laughed a particular one in which both he and Sam were crying and holding on to John, whose face looked priceless. Poor John, Sam had an ear infection and had been crying on and off for a week and finally Dean also started wailing along with him. Dean was sure that Mary had taken the picture.

Turning the page, Sam found that about two years had been skipped, the year Mary died and the one after that. Now, it seemed all the pictures were of Dean with Sam and sometimes with some of John and his friends.

As they went through the album, a couple photos touched the adult brothers more than others. One was of Dean lying in Sam's crib with him, wrapped around him in the confined space. Both of them were sleeping.

There was a section of photos of the first Winchester Christmas without Mary. John hadn't wanted to celebrate it but Dean had insisted and with one look at Sammy's puppy dog eyes, John agreed. Dean was about eight and Sam was four. There was a picture of the three foot tree that was about all they could afford but definitely changed Sam's view of that first Christmas.

Sam was grinning a grin that looked to big for his little face at the teddy bear he had gotten from his brother. It was the first time they had celebrated a holiday together as a family. Before that, Dean would celebrate secretly from his father with Sam. John was smiling in the pictures but underneath it, Dean and Sam now knew how sorrowful he was. John had felt 5 years was too little to be celebrating anything without Mary and he had missed Mary so much that year but seeing the looks on his sons' face was almost worth it.

There were also pictures of Sam's firsts that Dean had taken. Most of them were blurred but still pretty good especially considering the young photographer. Sam's first steps, his first day of school. Sam remembered how excited he was to finally be attending school with Dean after staying alone with his father for years despite Dean's commentary about how boring it was. Anything involving books and toys was good. Sam always pretended to be able to read when Dean and John read to him. He was so mad when he found that he couldn't be in the same class as Dean and that they didn't learn to read yet.

There were pictures from all of Sam and Dean's birthdays until Dean's tenth birthday. Dean helped Sam blow out his candles in the early years.

The first snow and the lopsided snowman with the bullet eyes.

The first trip to the fair with Sam holding up a large stuffed Scooby Doo.

Hunting trips with John. Sam's first time shooting a gun.

Soon, they were finished with their trip down memory lane and avoiding contact with Sam's eyes, Dean grabbed a root beer from the fridge before heading out to the Impala. He sat in the driver's seat for a while just thinking, reflecting, and remembering. Intending to go for a drive but deciding not to, he got out and climbed onto the hood cautiously.

Sam didn't move for a while, thinking. The sheer innocence of them when they were younger and innocent touched him deeply. Remembering something he wanted to tell Dean, he went out to find Dean sitting on the Impala, leaning against the windshield, his legs splayed across the hood with a cold drink in his hand. He was looking at the stars and ignored Sam's entrance.

Walking over to him, Sam said softly, "Hey, mind if I join you?"

Dean answered by shifting over to the side slightly, still not looking at Sam. "Don't scratch the paint."

When Sam was settled next to him, he silently offered the half drunk bottle of root beer to his brother. Wordlessly accepting it and taking a sip, Sam leaned back, looking at the constellations. It reminded Dean and Sam of the day they looked at shapes in the clouds when John was talking to some hunter.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, getting Dean's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," Sam said sincerely.

Dean just nodded, indicating that he heard and understood without Sam saying anything else.

When Sam shivered 25 minutes later, beginning to slide down the hood sleepily, like a big brother, Dean reached into the Impala and brought out a blanket without getting down. He put it around Sam, leaving his arm slung around Sam's shoulders and Sam leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

Suddenly, Dean was nine years old again with his trusting little brother sleeping propped against him after Dean's story.

In the present, Dean felt his arm go numb from Sam's weight. He moved it slightly but noticed Sam was fast asleep in the security of his big brother. Not wanting to wake Sam up, he just leaned his head against Sam's and got as comfortable as he could lying on the cold metal surface of his beloved Impala.

Underneath the starry, moonlit night, two brothers with an unbreakable bond reunited again after their father's death with the help of an old photo album.

wWwWwWw

Don't forget to review! )


End file.
